


common ground

by Raconteur11037



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Chatlogs, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Mendel & Whizzer love memes and their S/Os, Multi, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 13:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11875305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raconteur11037/pseuds/Raconteur11037
Summary: 1:38AM | memedel: do as I say, not as I domemedel: be better than mememedel: it's not too late for you1:39AM | jizzer brown: i do my best work at nightjizzer brown: what's keeping you up?1:39AM | memedel: yknow. raging teenage hormones. crippling anxiety. staving off an existential crisis. the usual1:40AM | jizzer brown: i admire your honesty. most of us just bottle that shit upWhizzer Brown had feelings? Who knew?_____Falsettoland High AU.Mendel and Whizzer were never particularly close, but when Whizzer texts the group chat in the middle of the night, they find they just may have more in common than they think.





	common ground

Mendel jumped out of his beanbag chair when his phone buzzed, sounding infinitely louder in the silence of the sleeping house. Having given up on sleep half an hour before, he had made an attempt to study for his upcoming AP Psychology test, which had resulted in him staring blearily at the same two pages for nearly half of that time.

Knowing it would only make it harder to fall asleep, he cursed himself as he retrieved his phone from the bedside table and checked the text he had received.

**Group chat: tight-knit famsquad**   
**1:37AM | jizzer brown: anybody up??**

Mendel wasn't sure if he should respond. He was up, after all, but it didn't seem like anyone else was, and he didn't know if he could hold a conversation one-on-one with Whizzer. They shared a Photography course last year, but they had only really known each other through Marvin. And to be honest, Mendel wasn't too keen on Whizzer. He was pretty and confident and mean, and a part of Mendel despised him for it. But he didn't have anything better to do, so he texted back.

**1:38AM | memedel: go tf to sleep**

**To his surprise, Whizzer responded almost immediately.**

**1:38AM | jizzer brown: youre awake too dumbass**

_Touche, Whizzer Brown. Touche._

**1:38AM | memedel: do as I say, not as I do**  
**memedel: be better than me**  
**memedel: it's not too late for you**

 **1:39AM | jizzer brown: i do my best work at night**  
**jizzer brown: what's keeping you up?**

**1:39AM | memedel: yknow. raging teenage hormones. crippling anxiety. staving off an existential crisis. the usual**

**1:40AM | jizzer brown: i admire your honesty. most of us just bottle that shit up**

_Whizzer Brown had feelings? Who knew?_

They developed a rapport after that, sending links and banter back and forth along with the occasional blurry candid shot of one of their friends with the caption 'cryptid spotted'. It was well past 4 in the morning when Whizzer announced he was finally turning in for the night, and Mendel drifted into a surprisingly peaceful sleep not long after, still slumped in the beanbag chair.

* * *

 

**Group Chat: tight-knit famsquad**   
**8:24AM | morvin: wtf**  
**morvin: why did I wake up to >1000 messages from you guys**  
**morvin: did y'all have a party w/out me or what**

 **8:26AM | jizzer brown: marv ur from ny you dont get to use yall**  
**jizzer brown: im offended on behalf of the fine people of Omaha, Nebraska and the entire Midwestern USA**

 **8:27AM | delia: whiz I thought you hated that town why do you keep bringing it up**  
**delia: also I didn't know you and mendel were so close!! you two sure seemed to be having fun last night**

 **8:28AM | jizzer brown: of course I hate it but im not gonna sit here and let marvin appropriate my culture**  
**jizzer brown: ily marv, but that's not cool**  
**jizzer brown: and yea, i wasnt really expecting it either**  
**jizzer brown: i was getting those Late Night Feels(tm) and mendel was the only one awake**

**8:30AM | memedel: whoa what who said my name**

**8:30AM | morvin: now youve done it whiz. you summoned him**

**8:31AM | jizzer brown: OH FUCK**  
**jizzer brown: WERE ALL GONNA DIE**  
**jizzer brown: HES GONNA TURN US ALL STRAIGHT**

**8:31AM | delia: ANYTHING BUT THAT**

**8:33AM | memedel: wow**  
**memedel: really feelin the love guys**  
**memedel: also whizzer. u know im bi right**

 **8:35AM | trinana: guys!!**  
**trinana: be nice**  
**trinana: don't listen to them mendel. u know theyre just teasing**  
**trinana: i for one think youre lovely :)**

 **8:36AM | memedel: good morning trina ♡**  
**memedel: dw, your opinion is the only one i really care about**

**8:36AM | jizzer brown: ugggh**

**8:36AM | morvin: im gonna be sick**

**8:36AM | jizzer brown: do you guys have to act all /cute/ and /straight/ and /in love/ all the time**

**8:37AM | memedel: ur just jealous**

**8:37AM | jizzer brown: as if**  
**jizzer brown: love is fake news**

**8:37AM | morvin: my boyfriend ladies and gentlemen**

**8:38AM | trinana: you really hooked a great catch marv**

**8:38AM | memedel:**

 

> _3:46AM | jizzer brown: I just really love marvin man_  
>  _3:46AM | jizzer brown: like. obv the sex is great but. he's also just so cute and funny and charming and smart and I just. wanna kiss his stupid fucking face every time I see him_
> 
> _3:47AM | memedel: oh g-d is that what I sound like when I talk about trina_
> 
> _3:47AM | jizzer brown: pretty much_

**8:38AM | jizzer brown: shut up**  
**jizzer brown: that doesn't prove shit**

 **8:38AM | morvin: aww**  
**morvin: love you too babe ♡**

**8:39AM | trinana: gay**

**8:39AM | jizzer brown: yeah I am**

**8:39AM | morvin: well ur not wrong**

**Author's Note:**

> So this whole thing was based on an ask sent to falsettolandhigh.tumblr.com, which I loved and immediately knew I had to write a fic about. Idk how long or coherent this will be, but hopefully it's funny if nothing else.


End file.
